The Hazel eyed delinquent
by animalsoul7
Summary: On the way to the mall Kurt pass' the infamous Dalton Reform school where he meets Blaine Anderson and his friends. One day, Blaine is no longer there. What surprises Kurt the most is that Blaine has now transferred to McKinley high school. Rated 'M' for language and future chapters. Badboy!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

The Boys of Dalton Reform

Kurt was having a bad day. After a long day of school kurt just wanted to go shopping which is what he was planning to do but not in lima no in the westerville mall. As he drove he sang along to the wicked soundtrack and that was when he saw them. He had heard of the school, Dalton Reform school, but what he had heard were not good things. What he saw now only confirmed those rumors, there was a group of teenage boys standing outside it by the sign all smoking. There was a tall blonde in a red hoody chatting amiably to a brunette in a blue jacket waving his cigarette to exaggerate his point. Next to them stood another pair of boys one a tall dark skinned boy in a silver jacket speaking in much calmer tones to a tall boy who was in a blue jacket and shorts. However none of these interested kurt as much as the final boy of the pack he stood alone wearing distressed jeans paired with a leather jacket over a form fitting t-shirt and on his head he had a beanie. He was leaning on the sign deep in thought as he blew out a puff of and not to mention he was quite attractive. The road was fairly quiet so the fact that kurt had slowed to a crawl didnt effect anyone but the attractive stranger noticed. His hazel eyes locked with kurts blue and this stranger smirked. Kurt didnt know what he was doing but he pulled his car into the small dirt area just outside the school and stepped out of the car and took a deep breath. "Hey there" the blonde greeted. Kurt nodded in return "I uh- I dont really know what I'm doing here" he commented. The brunette piped in "Neitheir do I,maybe we can help". Kurt suddenly felt a little scared then the hazel eyed boy spoke. "Nick, leave him alone" the brunette, who's name must be nick stepped back to his friend. The mysterious stranger stepped towards him and threw his cigarette onto the ground. "I'm Blaine and this is cameron,david,nick and jeff" he pointed each out as he said there name. "I'm Kurt" he said with a small wave to the others. "So Kurt how can we help you" Cameron asked. Kurt was suprised how friendly they seemed to be not what he was expecting from a group of delinquents. "So" Blaine spoke up once more "Babe you up for a quick fuck" Well he was quite wrong. "What, who do you think I am some kind of slut" Blaine feigned shock "of course not, thats why I asked first." Kurt shook his head and turned to leave before a hand grabbed his arm. It was david. "No, please dont go we dont get a lot of visitors so just ignore Blaine hes a bit of a sex addict and hasnt had a warm body under him in a while". Kurt chuckled slightly and didnt leave. "I'm not a sex addict I just appreciate the action" Blaine grumbled. Making Nick pat him on the back. Kurt laughed along with the others hoping these were some new friends.

Over the next couple of months kurt visited the group of boys eachtime they were sitting outside sometimes smoking once Blaine even brought out his guitar and they all sang together. Until one day, Kurt arrived and there was only 4 of them there Blaine was missing. Even though he hated to admit it Kurt had grown a soft spot for Blaine and even a small crush on the gorgeous delinquent. "Hey, wheres Blaine" He queried. Jeff lit his cigarette and answered "He got out off here, his time is done he left earlier today and transferring to public school later this week." Kurts face fell. Blaine had left and he never got to say goodbye he might never see him again. He just nodded and continued conversation with the school the next day he met up with mercedes on his way to class. "Hey Kurt,did you hear about the new transfer apparently he's H.O.T" Mercedes smirked. Kurt just rolled his eyes at mercedes and entered his classroom. "Welcome class..." At that moment the door slammed open to reveal one Blaine Anderson. "Ah you must be our transfer you can sit at the back next to mr hummel" Kurts eyes widened as he sat next to him. "B-b-b-Blaine". Blaine winked at him "Hey babe missed ya". Well this was going to be an eventful year.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt had been avoiding Blaine like the plague all day but he wasnt quite sure why. He was trading books out for his last lessson of the day when his locker slammed shut and he was met with the Hazel eyes of Blaine. "Hey Hummel, why you been avoiding me all day." Kurt straightned himself up "I haven't been avoiding you" Kurt looked down to his bag and begun digging through it as he started to walk away. Blaine followed behind a little, giving him the perfect view of Kurts ass in his skinny jeans. "Yeah but Hummel, I tried to speak to you at lunch but you blew me off.." Blaine moved forward and whispered in his ear "I can you give something else to blow if you like." Kurt spun around poking Blaine firmly in the chest. "Blaine I'm pretty sure we figured this a couple months ago, you're not getting me in your bed." Blaine put on an exaggerated puppy like pout. "Oh Babe, who said anything about a bed I mean the floor is quite comfy as is the wall." Kurt shook his head but couldnt help the slight fond smile. "Ok I know im being cocky, literally, but I actually needed some help." Kurt re-opened his locker door and pulled out his book "and what would the almighty Blaine Anderson need my help for." Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and for the first time since Kurt had met him he apperared shy and dare he say it nervous. "I need you to tutor me" he mumbled." Kurt smirked "what was that I didnt quite catch it." "I need you to tutor me" Blaine all but spat out. Kurt leant against the bank of lockers "And why would I do that." "Look Kurt I need to get my grades up after being at Dalton for so long they've dropped and if I ever want to get out of this shitty town I need them." Kurt was shocked not just by the fact Blaine used his actual name but the fact he wanted a good education and wanted Kurts help to get there. "So you gonna help me or what." Kurt nodded "Yeah sure, where do you wanna meet." Blaine smiled a genuine smile "You wanna come to mine." Kurt knew Blaine had ulterior motives but couldnt find it in him to say no. "Sure but I warn you I wont be there right away, Im gonna go see the guys" Blaine knew who Kurt was talking about and his eyes lit up "Hey do you think I could come with you." Kurt was a little shocked at this, Blaine actually caring about something. "Why do you wanna come with me?" Kurt queried and Blaine shrugged "I do care you know and they are my friends and well" he ran a hand through his hair "I miss them." Kurt smiled at Blaines confession and looped his arm through Blaines and led him too the parking lot.


End file.
